


Sam and Nurse Andy

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Nurses, Police, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts in the hospital after the Flashpoint episode where Sam plays undercover Harlan Geddes. Andy's his nurse and sparks fly but will she give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke with a jolt and was hit with immense pain in his stomach. A hand rested on his shoulder and an almost angelic voice said. "Hey. Hey. Take it easy. You're ok."

He was disoriented and confused. "Where...where...am...I and who are you?"

The room was starting to come into focus and he could hear beeping as the voice said. "You're at Toronto General and I'm Andy, your nurse."

He grabbed her wrist, tried to move again and cried out a little. "I need...I need..."

Soothingly she says. "Shh. Officer Swarek. You're ok. You're safe. You need to relax or your going to tear all the work that was done." She finally feels him relax under her hand. "Good." He looks up at her and she's smiling softly. "Hi."

"Hi." He mumbles. "H...how..." He swallows, his mouth feels like it's full of cotton. "How long?"

She has a cup in her hand as she says. "Have you been here?" He nods. "Two days." She puts her hand behind his head to help him hold it up. "Drink some of this. It'll help."

He can't seem to argue with the brunette so he does what he's told and it does help. "Thank you."

She had a smile like an angel too. When she turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist again. "Wait."

She pulled loose and took his hand. "I'll be back I promise. I have to call your doctor and at least one your friends." He looked a little confused. "Detective Barber, Sargent Best, and Officer Shaw."

He nodded at the sound of their names. He almost felt like he was stuck in a dream. "Yeah. Ok. You're coming back though?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He drifted off and the next time he woke there was a man's voice calling his name. "Officer Swarek. Are you with us?"

Sam opened his eyes to find a man he didn't know and three he did. "It's Sam and yeah. I'm here." He'd hoped to see the brunette nurse again. "Can I have some water please?" A different nurse was there and tried to hold the cup for him. "Thanks. I've got it." He took a few sips before looking at his friends. "What the hell happened?"

Oliver chuckled and squeezed his arm. "He's going to be just fine."

Frank stepped up. "You gave us a hell of a scare Sammy. Do you remember anything?"

He closed his eyes and tried to piece together the images he got while he was sleeping. "We were taking down Keenan finally. But...something...went wrong. Someone that wasn't supposed to be there...Jackson...Barcliffe. I busted him a year ago on drug charges. He recognized me and I convinced him to leave but Keenan wouldn't let him so I stayed. One of his guys saw Team One on the roof and called him. It went to hell." He was quiet for a few seconds and they thought he'd gone back to sleep. "He shot me. How's the kid?"

He opened his eyes to see grimm looks on everyone's faces. Frank shook his head. "Sorry brother."

"Son of a bitch." He knew the kid had gotten clean, was changing his life.

Jerry spoke for the first time. "Keenan is going away for a long time buddy. For everything you guys had him on already, for you, and for the kid. He'll never see the light of day."

That only brought a small amount of comfort to him. "How long am I in here for Doc?"

Dr. Jones smiled faintly. "You lost a lot of blood at the scene. Honestly?" Sam nodded. "You barely made it. I'm not comfortable letting you go anytime soon."

Sam sighed but he understood. "Ok. Can you guys do something for me?" He asked his friends and of course they nodded. "Tell Wordy and the guys thanks."

Jerry nodded to the door. "Tell them yourself."

Ed, Wordy, and Greg walked in. "Hey brother."

They weren't left alone long. The blonde nurse came in after ten minutes. "Ok guys. He needs his rest."

They all chuckled and waggled their eyebrows. Sam half smiled and said goodbye. He wanted to see the brunette again. "You guys must have had shift change. There was a different nurse earlier."

The blonde smiled. "Yep. That was Andy. I'm Monica. I'll be here for the rest of the night. Just call if you need anything."

He fell asleep again and when he woke it was light. He knew he wasn't alone before he even opened his eyes. "You said you were coming back."

"I did but you were asleep." She smiled when he finally looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"If I said fine would you believe me?" She shook her head. "Fair enough. It hurts like hell."

He watched as she made notes and checked his IV's. "Well, you were shot by a large caliber bullet and you almost died." She gently squeezed his arm. "I think you've earned hurts like hell." Sam managed a smile for her. "So, do you want your surprise before or after breakfast?"

He furrowed his brow. "I don't like surprises."

"Me either." She said honestly. "But...you're friend, Officer Shaw, said you might like this one." She ran her hand through his hair, catching both of them by surprise. "Apparently you're not usually this shaggy." He swallowed hard and shook his head. "So I thought I would shave you and cut your hair."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do that. You're a nurse."

She smiled sweetly. "And it's my job to take care of my patients." She shrugged. "Plus I...want to."

"Ok." He finally said.

Andy put everything she would need on his table and went to work. He closed his eyes as she applied the cream. She was going so slow like she was afraid of hurting him.

"You're not going to hurt me." He said as he watched her concentrate.

She smiled a little. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Husband? " He really didn't want her to say yes.

"Dad actually." She smiled. "He uhh..."

Sam gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

A genuine smile spread across her lips. "It's ok."

They were quiet for the rest of the shave. She wiped his face and held up a mirror. He chuckled a little. "I'm not sure that's an improvement but thank you."

"I don't think you need any improvement." She said so quietly. They shared a look as she blushed. "How about we wait until after breakfast for the haircut?"

He nodded. "Ok. I know you have other people to check on."

He turned on the TV as she disappeared. Andy stood outside of his room and sighed as she thought about the very intimate moment she'd just had. There was something about him that just drew her in.

She shook her head because they'd be spending a lot of time together the next few days. She caught the sound of a voice she was hoping not to hear today, Dr. Luke Callaghan was on duty apparently.

She sighed and pushed off the wall. _It's going to be an interesting day._ She thought.

After breakfast she went by Sam's room and he was asleep. She stood by his bed and watched him until she heard. "Nurse Andy." It was Luke and he was standing too close for her comfort.

"Dr. Callaghan." She shivered a little.

Luke picked up Sam's chart and looked it over. "He seems to be doing much better." She nodded. "From what I hear it was a close call." She nodded again. "So, when are you going to let me take you out?"

And there it was. He hit on her every shift they worked together. Sam shifted and saved her from having to answer. "What time is it?" He had heard everything.

Andy was smiling at him. "It's just before noon. How are you feeling?"

She helped move his pillows around so he was propped up a little more. "I'm ok. Thanks."

He watched the blonde doctor make a few notes. "Call me if you need me. I'm scrubbing in for a triple bypass around 2:00 but other than that I should be available."

Andy waved him off with a thank you and rolled her eyes. Sam chuckled and winced. "Not your favorite?"

"Not even close. He thinks he's some kind of ladies man because he's a surgeon." She disappeared into his bathroom and he heard her turn on the water. "He's slept with practicality every nurse in the hospital." He watched as she walked back and forth bringing things out. "And he acts like we don't all know."

He frowned when she sat a pan of water on his table. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him strangely as she motioned to everything. "I'm giving you a bath and then I'm cutting your hair."

"The hell you are." He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. "Sorry. I mean, it's not necessary."

She often had this problem surprisingly. "It's my job." She scrunched up her nose a little. "And quite frankly, you need one."

He scoffed. "That's not very nice. Look." He held up his hands. "No offense and I know you have a job to do but you're not bathing me. It's just not happening."

Oliver had warned her that he'd be stubborn. "A compromise?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'll bathe from here up." She pointed just below his stomach. "And from here down." Then she pointed to where a pair of boxers would stop.

They stayed in a stare off for what seemed like hours before he said. "I don't really have a choice do I?

She held back a smile and shrugged. " There's always a choice. I could get Larry if you'd prefer. "

 _A male nurse or her?_ Not a whole lot of options. "Compromise."

She nodded at his consent and helped him out of the gown. He grumbled several times about not being an invalid as she bathed him. He'd never admit it but he kind of liked HER taking care of him.

Andy had butterflies the whole time. His muscles twitched when her fingers made contact with his skin. "I'm going to change your bandage too."

"Ok." He said a lot quieter than he meant to.

All Andy could think was maybe he just didn't want HER to do this. "I umm...I can get someone else if you want." He shook his head. "It's ok if you want. I...I would understand."

He gently took her wrist in his hand. "It's fine Andy. I promise."

She nodded and passed him a towel. "If you want to cover up while I go get the stuff for your wounds."

He took the towel and after she left he covered himself. Andy took a few deep breaths while she was in the hall. She couldn't feel this way about a patient. It was a serious problem.

She knocked as she walked back in. Sam looked about as unsure as she did but she had a job to do. She slipped on gloves and took off his bandage as gently as possible. It was healing nicely.

"I'm not a doctor but it looks really good." She looked up with a small smile.

He chuckled. "Only doctors think they know everything. If it weren't for nurses they'd be lost."

Andy blushed a little. "Don't let them hear you say that." Once she finished with the bandage she finished his bath. "I'll bring you some fresh water and you can finish up. Then I'll cut your hair if you haven't had too much of me."

Without thinking Sam said. "You don't have to worry about that happening."

They shared a look but all she could do was smile. "I'll umm...I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later Sam was back to normal. He ran his hands through his hair. "Thank you. I may be good at playing a grease ball but I don't like looking like one."

"No problem there Officer." She said playfully. "Ok." She packed up everything. "I'll check on you later."

He smiled and waved. "Ok."

When she walked out she ran right into Luke. "Doctor."

He was smiling like he'd just won a prize. "When are you going to finally give in and go out with me?"

She didn't want to cause any problems with what she really wanted to say. "I told you I don't mix my personal life with my professional life."

He was blocking her in Sam's doorway. "That's funny because it looks like you want to mix it up with the police officer."

She stood up a little straighter. "Who I do or don't mix with is none of your business. Now excuse me." She pushed past him.

Sam heard it all. Two things ran through his mind: he wished he could go to her aid and she didn't deny an attraction to him. He smiled as he settled back. Maybe something good could come out of this.

He watched TV for a little while then he noticed it was heading into the time when they had shift change. He frowned a little as he realized she hadn't been back.

They're was a knock and he groaned at the thought of the blonde nurse being back.

Andy heard him groan so she said. "Hi! My name is Andy and I'll be your nurse tonight."

"Hey! " He said a little too excitedly. " What are you doing here? "

She smiled as she checked everything. "I'm working doubles the next three days so you'll be extra tired of me by the weekend. "

"I think I can manage." He smiled. "Are you going to be ok? I mean, that's a lot of hours."

She nodded in agreement. "It is but I don't have a choice. I need to take the weekend off and this was the only way I could."

She didn't sound happy about it. "Is everything ok?" She nodded. "I'm guessing it's not for fun then."

She shook her head. For some reason she felt like she could talk to him. Like he wouldn't judge. "I umm...I'm...taking my dad to rehab." She kept her eyes down as she spoke. "He got into a fight at a work thing." She scoffed. "Fight Nite funnily enough and they told him the guy wouldn't press charges if he went to rehab. So ..."

Sam perked right the hell up. "Your dad is a cop?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Tommy McNally."

 _Holy shit!_ He thought. "I uhh...I know him. Good guy."

"You don't have to say that." She tried not to let him see her wipe a tear away.

He made a bold move and cupped her face, tilting her chin up so she could see him. "I've worked with him. I mean it. He's a great guy."

She nodded as much as she could with her chin still in his hand. "Thanks Sam."

"Well isn't this cozy." Andy flinched and pulled away. Sam growled. It was that damn blonde doctor again.

Andy checked off her part of his chart. "If you need anything just push the button and one of us will respond."

Sam kept his death glare on the doctor. "Thanks."

He was all too familiar with men like the _good doctor_. They were the type to use their position to get what they wanted. He was going to find out quickly that he was messing with the wrong person.

"How are you feeling Sam?" The sleazy doctor said.

Andy was hovering just outside the door and held back a giggle as Sam said. "That's Officer Swarek and I'm fine."

Sam wanted to punch him as he said. "Well Officer Swarek, that's good to hear. I'm sure having a nurse as...sexy as Andy doesn't hurt." He refused to take the bait. "I'm sure she could work miracles. She'll only be able to resist me for so long. They all give in eventually." He laughed as he watched Sam's hands clench. Luke did the damage he intended and left. What he hadn't realized was he'd poked the wrong bear.


	2. Chapter 2

The three day weekend without her nearly drove him crazy. He couldn't wrap his head around how much he wanted to be around her and he'd only known her for a few days.

His only solace while she was gone was the blonde doctor wasn't there. Unfortunately the blonde nurse was and she wouldn't leave him alone.

Andy actually missed work, she missed Sam but she had to be with her dad. He needed her strength. The weekend went better than she thought it would and he almost seemed at peace when she left him Sunday night.

At 6:30 the next morning she walked into the hospital and was briefed by the other head nurse. Then she started her rounds, leaving Sam for last.

She was as quiet as possible while she checked the only machine he was on now. He was still on an IV for the pain meds and antibiotics. There was a possibility he'd get to go home soon and that made her sad.

She was turning to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Not even going to say hi?"

She smiled down at him as she pulled away. "You were sleeping."

"I'm not now." He smiled.

She held tightly to her clipboard and bit back a smile. "No. You're not." They watched each other for a few seconds. "How are you feeling?"

Sam was glad he wasn't on a heart monitor anymore. "Feeling ok. I know it'll be a while before I'm a 100% so I'll take what I can get. How did things go?"

He was happy to see her smile as she said. "Good." She nodded. "Great actually. Hopefully he'll stay this time."

He was all too familiar with alcoholic fathers. "I hope so too. I know it's important to you and for him."

Andy looked over his chart again. "Looks like you could get out of here soon." Sam nodded. "That's great. I'm really happy for you. I know it's going to be hard because you'll still be out for a while."

Sam shrugged. "It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed." He watched her move around his room, checking things. "The doctor suggested that I have some help for a couple of weeks. You know, like a nurse to come by and check the bandages and stuff."

She wasn't surprised. "I think it's a good idea."

He took a deep breath. "I'd like to hire you. You would only have to come over for a little bit to do the change."

Her heart raced. "I...I don't... I don't think so. I couldn't." She busied herself with checking his IV for a third time.

He reached out for her hand. "Andy." She looked up. "Why not?"

His touch and the soft tone of his voice made her melt. "I don't really have the time." He looked confused. "I just can't. I...between here and my dad...I just..."

Sam could see the sadness in her eyes and he asked. "Is it because of the doctor?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just couldn't give you the...I just don't have a lot of free time. You deserve more than what I can offer."

"Ok." He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a sad smile. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry but I know the perfect person." He started to shake his head. "She's my best friend and she's great. Her name is Traci Nash."

He resigned to the fact that it wasn't going to be her. "Yeah. Ok. I trust you."

Andy blushed deeply. "I'll have her come here so you guys can meet first."

"Sounds good." He squeezed her hand before she walked out.

She called Traci immediately and told her what Sam was looking for. "I can't come until Friday."

"No problem." She watched his door from the nurses station. "It'll be at least another week before they let him go."

She didn't even bother discussing why she wasn't doing it. Traci knew all about Sam.

Two days later Andy walked in to find the guys with a bottle of scotch and four paper cups. "What do you think you're doing?"

All four froze and Sam sat the cup down. Oliver thought he could be more persuasive than the others. "We're celebrating McNally. Our brother is back, he's healing and he gets to go home in a few days."

"Uh. Huh." She nodded. "It's all great news but you do know he's on pain meds." She couldn't believe it when all four of them turned puppy dog eyes on her. "Fine." She threw her hands up. "A drink." She held up her index finger when they smiled. "One drink. A small one. Practically a sip."

The others cheered and Sam winked as she walked out. She heard them toast. "To Sammy."

Jerry started pouring more and Sam said. "I think I better stick with the one."

She smiled and shook her head when Jerry said. "Come on Sammy. She's gone."

"I haven't gone that far Detective Barber. " She called from the hall making him jump.

She heard him say. "She's a little scary brother." Andy laughed as she walked away.

They talked for a little bit before Sam said. "I need a favor."

All three of his friends said. "Name it."

He knew he was going to catch a little hell but didn't care. "I need you guys to run a check on a Dr. Luke Callaghan."

Frank shook his head. "Sammy."

He held up his hand. "It's not like that Frank. There's something about him. He was practically forcing himself on Andy the other day. I've heard the way he talks to the other nurses."

Jerry raised his cup. "We've got your back brother. I'll check him out."

When she came back through the guys were gone. "I promise I only had a sip."

She let the walls down and twined their fingers together. "It's ok. You guys deserve to celebrate. They almost lost you."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm going to miss you McNally."

To hide the intimate moment she chuckled. "Sleeping in your own bed, no more early morning wake ups. No more poking and proding. Yeah. There's a lot to miss there."

He wasn't upset that she was deflecting, he understood. "The early morning wake ups aren't so bad."

Andy had never been so attracted to someone she just met and she was terrified. Her hand moved up slowly and touched his cheek.

Sam held his breath as she touched him and said. "I'm going to miss you too."

After that she kept her distance for a couple of hours. Traci came to meet Sam the next day.

"Hey Sam. Nice to meet you." Traci held out her hand.

Sam watched how relaxed Andy was. "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for coming. I guess Andy told you what's going on?"

Traci nodded. "She did." She motioned towards him. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Sam shrugged and Andy said. "I haven't changed the bandage yet. Was waiting on you."

The room fell silent while Traci worked. Andy could feel him watching her and blushed under his stare. She looked up at him and he was smiling. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

It only took a few minutes for Traci to have the bandage changed. "The doctor has talked to you about going home?" Sam nodded. "If you're like every other man I know you're stubborn as hell." He would've argued if Andy hadn't have given him a challenging look so he just nodded again. "Thought so. Your return to work depends solely on you."

He looked between both women. "I understand. I'll do my best to do what I'm supposed to."

Traci laughed. "I'm sure. Just give me a call when they release you and we'll set up a routine."

"Sounds good." They shook hands again. "Thank you for doing this."

She shrugged and looked at Andy as she said. "Anything to help a friend." That night at dinner Traci said. "Sweetie why won't you do this? The man clearly likes you and you like him."

She sighed as she took a sip of her wine. "I don't know Trac. He seems like a great guy. I just... He's married to his job. To undercover. Being with a street cop is hard enough."

One thing was for certain, Andy had had the worst luck with men in the last couple of years. "I get it. I really do but if you go in without any expectations..." She shrugged. "I think you should at least think about it."

Giving Sam a chance was ALL she thought about. But she really was scared. Her last relationship ended because her boyfriend cheated on her with his partner. She knew not all men were like that but it was just hard.

Three days later Sam was released. He grumbled about having to be wheeled out but didn't mind so much when Andy said she was pushing.

Oliver and Frank were there, Jerry was on a case so he couldn't make it. "I know we're not as pretty as Barber or the nurses but you're stuck with us."

Sam held his side as he chuckled. "Lucky me. You guys could've at least shown some leg or something."

Andy snorted as she burst out laughing and Oliver smacked him in the head. "You should be so lucky."

The guys pretended to be arranging the truck to give them a minute. Andy smiled softly. "I'm really glad that you're going home." Her smile faded. "And I'm really going to miss you."

Sam was no longer her patient, not that he cared before. He took her hand. "I'm going to miss you too." He kissed her hand. "If you change your mind you have my number. I'd really like a chance."

Andy leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Take care of yourself. Please."

He held her against him. "You too."

Sam stood up with a little help and let the guys help him into Oliver's SUV. By the time he got in he was glad they hadn't brought his truck.

Andy waited until they drove away, dialed Traci and slowly walked inside. "He's gone."

"How do you feel about that?" Her best friend asked.

She pushed the button for the elevators. "Not good. Not good at all." She wiped her hand over her face. "I could kick myself Trac."

She felt for her best friend. "Don't beat yourself up just yet. Give him time to get settled and call him."

"Maybe." She sighed as the doors opened to her floor. "I've got to go. I'll call you later."

Sam called Traci that evening and she started the next day. They got a great routine going. One of his friends would stop by before their shift to check on him and she would show up around 11:00. Her third day there she met Jerry who dropped in while he was out on a case.

He walked into Sam's living room to find him watching TV. "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

Sam took the offered coffee. "Good. My nurse is great. She says I'm healing well."

"And so far he seems to be behaving." Traci said as she walked into the room.

Jerry's jaw dropped as he laid eyes on her. Sam chuckled and gestured towards Traci. "Jerry Barber. Traci Nash. Traci, this is my best friend Jerry."

Traci held out her hand and Jerry continued to stare. "Nice to meet you."

It wasn't until Sam kicked him that he snapped out of it. "Oh. Umm. Hi. Jerry Barber."

He shook her hand slowly. Traci looked down at Sam whose eyes were tearing up from trying not to laugh. "Lunch is almost ready. Should I make some for you too?"

Sam had to kick Jerry again. "Oh. Uhh. No. I mean, no thank you. I'm on my way back to the barn. I had a case out this way. But thanks anyway." Traci gave him a nod and walked away.

Sam shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jerry's eyes were still watching where Traci disappeared. "Sammy, she's gorgeous. How are you not affected by that?" When he didn't answer he looked down to see Sam looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah. Nurse Andy. I'm sorry buddy." All of them knew. "Maybe she'll come around."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." He nodded towards his kitchen. "Want me to put in a good word for you?"

Jerry smirked until they both heard. "That's not necessary." She walked in with lunch for Sam and a card with her number on it for Jerry. "The only thing that may stop you from using this is I have a son. His name is Leo and he's six."

She walked away and her phone rang. She answered and Jerry said. "I love kids."

Traci looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Good to know."

Sam laughed at his best friend as he left. Traci came back in with her lunch. "Andy would probably kill me but just so you know, I'm trying. She's a little stubborn."

He nodded. "I understand. I don't want her to feel pressured or anything. I told her to call me if she changes her mind." He chuckled. "And believe it or not I'm a patient man."

She laughed. "That's good. I'll work on her. She's just...a little gun shy. She'll come around."

Sam could only hope. After a week home the guys decided he needed a night at the Penny. Traci agreed it would be good for him to get out.

Traci and Andy were having lunch when she said. "You should come out with me Friday night. I'm meeting Jerry at the Penny."

"I don't want to be a third wheel Trac." She said with a sad smile.

Traci nudged her with her foot. "You won't be and you need to get out. It's been seven months and he doesn't deserve to win. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

The best part was she had a long weekend too. Traci was right, she did need to get out. It had been seven months since she broke up with Nick. She even secretly hoped Sam would be there.

Friday rolled around and Sam was excited. He'd been behaving since he came home and was looking forward to seeing everyone. Jerry picked him up at 5:30 and they grabbed dinner first.

Sam felt like he was home when he walked through the doors. He hadn't expected the welcome he got though. The whole division had shown up.

A hand appeared over his shoulder and sat a beer down. Then he heard. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be drinking that yet."

He smiled as she stepped up beside him. "I'm not exactly known for playing by the rules." She frowned a little. "And it's my first one." He pulled out a chair for her. "Haven't had any pain meds today so I'm good."

Andy sat down. "Traci says you're doing really well. I'm glad."

He turned the dimples on as he bit the inside of his cheek. "You've been talking about me with Nash?"

She blushed horribly. "Well uhh...y...you were my patient first and..."

He covered her hand with his. "I'm just teasing McNally." He shrugged. "And I'm glad."

Andy watched as nearly everyone in the bar stopped by. She wasn't surprised he was so well liked. She was however surprised at how surprised he seemed to be.

"You're one of those guys huh?" She asked as he finished off his first beer.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean."

"One of those genuine good guys. Honest. Loyal." She couldn't believe he was blushing.

Oliver jumped in. "That's exactly what Sammy is. He is one of the best coppers I've ever met and one of the best friends I've ever had."

Sam grumbled. "That's because you've never had any friends."

Andy giggled as Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "And he can be a real ass."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway." He never liked talking about himself. "I'm really glad you came tonight."

His heart melted when she smiled. "Me too. I almost didn't but Traci talked me into it. I decided to stop letting him win."

"Letting who win?" Sam waved Liam over for another round. "Don't worry. This is my last one."

She smiled. "You're a big boy Sam. I trust you to know your limits."

He loved her smile and without thinking he said. "You are so beautiful Andy."

If he thought he'd seen her blush before, he was wrong. _"Sam!"_

He shrugged. "What. You are." He caressed her cheek. "I love your smile. It makes me want to tell jokes all night just to see it. And your eyes, they just...they make me want to tell you every single thing about me. Things that no one else knows."

"Wow." She whispered. "Are you uhh...are you sure you aren't on your meds?" He smiled and shook his head. His hand was still on her cheek. "Sam." She said quietly. "I have never wanted to be so open with someone I just met." She smiled bigger at his smile. "I want you to know WHY I'm so scared." He twined their fingers together and nodded for her to go on. "His name is Nick. Nick Collins. We were together for two years. Last Christmas he asked me to marry him and I said yes." She shrugged and wiped a tear away. "I loved him. Anyway. He's out of 27 and he got sent undercover..." Sam squeezed her hand. "...with his partner, Gail Peck. They were already close, you know how that is." He nodded. "Anyway. They had an affair while they were under. He was different when they came back. I knew something was wrong. One day he was overly affectionate and the next he was distant. I met them for lunch one day and when I walked in I caught them arguing. I confronted him, he admitted it so I left him." She hadn't really talked about it since it happened.

Sam didn't know the guy and even if he and Andy never dated he'd still kick the guys ass if he ever met him. "First, he's a fool. Second and I know you know this but not all men or cops would do that. When I go under I go alone." He shifted a little. "Not that I'll be doing that for a while. Andy, I don't blame you for being scared and I can't promise that I'll never do anything stupid. But I can promise you would be the only woman in my life. Besides my sister and niece. I don't want you to answer tonight. I'm patient and I know it'll be worth the wait."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me." She leaned her head against his. "You're a good man Sam."

They talked to everyone that stopped by, Sam introduced her as his friend.  
He watched as the guys enjoyed themselves. This was the most energy he'd used since his accident and with the injury he was tired.

Oliver had found his way back to the table and Sam clapped him on the back. "I'm going to head out brother. Kind of tired."

He pouted a little but said. "I understand. Let me pay my tab and I'll drive you home."

"No. No." He waved him off. "I'm going to get a cab. No need for you to leave."

As Oliver was about to argue Andy said. "I'm tired too. I'll drive you."

They exchanged a look and she nodded. "Ok. Thank you."

They said goodbye to everyone as they left. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to his house. It wasn't at all what she had expected. She walked in and the inside was even more surprising. She expected a barely furnished bachelor pad. Instead she found warm earth tones and chunky furniture. Each wall was decorated with pictures, either of family or landscapes. He had this huge, gorgeous fireplace and for a few seconds she could imagine them cuddled in front of it.

"Not what you expected." He said when he noticed her looking around.

She jumped a little then smiled. "No. Guess not."

He was used to that. "My sister helped."

She took another look around. "It looks great. I really love the fireplace."

He took her hand and walked her over to it. "When I bought the place it was a mess. The guys helped me fix it up then Sarah helped decorate."

"It's gorgeous." They watched each other for a few minutes. "I guess I should go. You need to rest."

He wanted to argue but truthfully he was tired so he walked back outside with her. "Thanks for the ride and I'm glad you came out."

"You're welcome and so am I. I had a great time." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him when he pulled her close.

She felt safe with him, safe in his arms after only a few seconds. Sam had to keep himself in check. After their conversation and what they were doing right now he was sure she was close.

He hugged her tight and kissed her temple. "Goodnight McNally."

She said goodnight and drove away. She'd call him, that was what she thought as she drove home. She would take the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy drove home with a big smile on her face. When she got home she called Traci. "You have one more day with Sam right?"

Her best friend smiled as she punched the air. "I do. Why?"

She rolled her eyes because she knew Traci was giving her a hard time. "I'll take it for you."

Traci laughed. "It's about time McNally. Go get your man."

"Traci! " She said in mock exasperation. "I'm going to surprise him work lunch. Do you think that's lame?"

Her best friend laughed again. "No sweetie. I think it's perfect for you guys. Sam will be so happy."

She hoped so. "Thanks Trac. I'll let you know how it goes. Oh wait! What do you usually make him?"

Traci told her Sam liked everything so not too worry. "Make your famous spaghetti and meatballs. He'll love it."

So that's what she did. She barely slept she was so excited. At seven she finally gave up and got up. Not wanting to ruin her appetite for lunch she only had toast and coffee for breakfast. At 9:30 she turned the sauce to simmer and put meatballs in to bake while she got ready. She picked a pair of black leggings and a long turquoise cowl neck sweater with black calf boots.

By 10:45 everything was ready and packed up. As she stood outside his door she took a deep breath. A smile broke out as she thought about seeing him so she turned the knob and walked in.

Sam was in his usual spot on the sofa watching TV. He was getting hungry and couldn't wait for Traci to show up. It was their last day and not really necessary but she'd promised to be there. His stomach rumbled when he heard the door open.

"Hey Nash!" He called out.

Andy bit her lip as she smiled and walked around the corner. "Sorry to disappoint you Officer. It's just me."

Sam jumped up in surprise, grabbed his side. "Andy? Hey! What are you doing here?"

His dimples told her he was definitely happy and maybe slightly confused. "Taking a chance." She held up the food. "And bringing you lunch."

He'd only ever felt his heart race like this when he was under. "A chance?" She nodded as he walked closer. "On me? Us?" She bit her bottom lip as she nodded again. "That's umm..." He said as he cupped her face and leaned in, softly brushing his lips across hers. "Great." He whispered before kissing her again, a little longer this time.

Andy almost dropped the food as she wrapped an arm around his neck. They both chucked as he grabbed the bag and held her close. Her free hand fisted his hair as the kiss deepened.

Sam's phone ringing broke them up. "Sorry." They stepped away and she pointed to the kitchen as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

Oliver had heard that Andy was surprising Sam with lunch. "Hey brother! How's it going?"

Sam groaned as his eyes followed Andy. "It was going great until you called." He said quietly. "What do you want?"

Oliver chuckled. "Wow. Someone sounds grumpy. Maybe you need a nurse..."

"Good bye Ollie." He hung up on his best friend and walked into the kitchen. "That smells great. Spaghetti?"

Her own dimples appeared. "Homemade. I hope you like it. I just need to toast the garlic bread."

He stood beside her and watched her work. The meatballs were the size of pool balls and looked fantastic. He took a seat on the other side of the breakfast bar and watched her work.

"I'm really glad you're here." He couldn't help it.

She smiled playfully. "Not disappointed?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. "Nash is great but she isn't you." That made Andy blush. "And usually she just makes me a sandwich." He flashed a bigger smile. "I'm definitely hiring you next time."

She glared. "There better not be a next time."

He turned serious. "Andy, you know I can't promise that. Right?" He walked back around and stood beside her. "I _can_ promise that I'll do everything I can to come home safe."

It was her turn to frown. "Does that mean when you're released for duty that you're going back under?"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek. "No. But life as a street cop isn't always easy either." He kissed her softly. "I've been doing this 12 years and I've only been shot twice. Had a few other injuries but this was the worst."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's make this your last ok?"

He squeezed her tight. "I would be ok with that. But I can't complain."

She looked at him funny. "Really? You have two new scars and you can't complain?"

He laughed as he caressed her cheek again. "No." He leaned in and said against her lips. "It brought me to you."

She poked his ribs gently. "You're a smooth talker I see."

He smirked and shrugged. "If it works." The bread was finally ready so they sat down to eat. Flavors exploded in his mouth at the first bite. "God. Andy this is the best spaghetti I've ever had." She looked disbelievingly. "I'm serious."

She blushed and dipped her head down. "Thank you."

He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "You're beautiful when you do that."

That made her blush more if it was possible. _"Sam."_

"You better get used to hearing it." Their eyes met.

Andy could see the sincerity in his and it made her feel excited. This was something she'd never felt before. They talked about everything while they ate. Sam tried to help clean up but she wouldn't let him.

He looked at his watch and realized she'd been there almost three hours. "Nash never stayed this long." He teased.

She moved towards his door. "Well, I could go if you're tired of me."

Sam stopped her by taking her hand. "Wait. One second." He pulled her against him and tangled his fingers in her hair. "You forgot something." He said huskily.

Andy's eyes bounced between his and his lips as she struggled to breathe. "Really?" He nodded. "What?"

He answered by pressing his lips to hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and held him to her. His free hand went to the small of her back.

Andy loved the feeling of his strong hard body against hers. The tip of her tongue flicked across his bottom lip and he groaned. They got lost in the hunger of the kiss until they needed air.

Sam pulled away a little and her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Still thinking about leaving?" He could see she was as lust drunk as he was. Andy managed to shake her head. "Good." They kissed again, a little slower. "Stay. If you can."

She sighed shakily and nodded. "I'm off today. I'd really like that."

"Great." He kissed her hand. "You know, I'd really love to get out of here. Maybe we could go for a drive?"

She could imagine he had cabin fever and the night before couldn't have been enough. "Sounds great. You want to drive? I'm sure you miss it."

"I think I'm ready for that." He led her out to his truck.

She wasn't surprised to find a big silver F-150, it suited him. They drove around for a while, Andy showing him where she lived and Sam showing her places where he had his most interesting arrests.

They ended up near the Aquarium and the CN Tower so they decided to take a tour.  
They were at the top watching people do the Edgewalk and Sam said. "We should do that when I'm a little better."

She nodded excitedly. "I think that would be fun. Although, I have to say I'm surprised you'd do it. Doesn't really look like your thing."

He chuckled. "It's not but the look in your eye says you'd love it. So I'd like to do it with you."

Andy smiled brightly and surprised him with a kiss. "Thank you."

His hands rested on her hips. "You're welcome." They kissed again and he squeezed her gently. "How about dinner?"

They'd been out for a while and she was definitely hungry again. "Ok."

Things went great from there. Two weeks later Sam got released for light, modified duty so Frank put him with Jerry. He saw Andy pretty much every night.

One night they had plans to meet at the Penny. Andy left work a little early so she got there first.

He saw her at the bar when he walked in and it brought a smile to his face. He made his way through the crowd, speaking to everyone.

"Hey." He said in her ear as he leaned against her. Andy yelped and knocked over her beer. His hand grabbed it, keeping the mess to a minimum. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He took her hand in his, noticing it shaking. "Andy?" He gently grabbed her arm to turn her around and she made a squeaking noise. "I'm sorry." Confused he asked again. "Are you ok? Did something happen at work?"

He watched as she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. . "I'm ok." She kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"It's was ok." He watched as she avoided eye contact. "What's going on?" He reached up to caress her cheek but stopped.

Andy took his hand and put it on her cheek, fresh tears forming. "I don't want to keep anything from you Sam. Ok?" He nodded. "But...you have to promise me... Please..." She sounded so desperate. "That you won't do anything if I tell you."

He shook his head and said honestly. "If someone hurt you, I can't promise that." He could see she was going to shut down. "Ok. Ok." He sighed and agreed against his better judgement. "What happened?"

She knew he was going to be furious but there was no way around it. "Today we had victims from a bad car accident. One we couldn't get stable so we had to do a second round of x-rays. I was reading them when..." She started to choke up so he reached for her. Andy let him wrap her in his arms. "Luke..." She felt him tense immediately. "Luke caught me off guard and...Oh god."

Sam feared the worst. "Did...did he...?"

She understood what he was trying to ask and she shook her head. "No. No. He...he pinned me against the wall with his body. He tried to kiss me so I head butted him...then he grabbed me by the arms, hard and held me."

It took all he had not to go to the hospital and beat him to death. "You can't tell me this then expect me not to do something. Please tell me you reported him?"

She had been so scared that she just ran out as soon as she could. "I will in the morning." She buried her face in his chest. "I just wanted to get out of there and see you." She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I jumped."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "You never have to be sorry about something like that sweetheart." He cupped her face and tilted her head up. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. You have no idea how bad I want to find him and teach him a lesson." She opened her mouth to plead with him. "I won't go looking for him. But, if I see him I will scare the hell out of him."

She knew that was the best she could hope for. "Fair enough." She looked around at the crowd. "I think I'm going to go home." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Have a drink with the guys and come over if you want."

None of his friends were there yet. "They'll be ok without me." He kissed her hand. "Let's go home, watch a movie, have some pizza and beer."

There was nothing she loved more than alone time with Sam. "Which home?"

"You pick." He said as they made their way to the door then she followed him home.

They ended up at his place. Sam ordered the pizza while she picked a movie. Jerry called while he was getting the beer. "Hey buddy! Where are you guys?"

He looked into the living room where Andy was going through the movies. "Sorry brother, Andy had a bad day so we decided on pizza and a movie at my place."

"No problem." He was just glad they were together and it was going really well already. "You guys have fun."

"Thanks buddy. Hey Jer." He paused for a second. "Umm. Did you ever run a check on that doctor?"

Andy waved a movie as Jerry said. "You got the girl Sammy. What does it really matter?"

Sam hadn't promised not to tell his friends. "He's harassing Andy. I just want to know what I'm dealing with."

Jerry knew Sam well enough to know he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. "Ok. I'll run him in the morning. Now go have fun."

When he walked back in Andy greeted him with a toothy grin. "Hey."

He smiled back, she sounded like they were just seeing each other. "Beer?"

He held it up and she took it. "Thank you." She clinked her bottle against his. "For this and for everything."

He one arm hugged her and kissed her temple. "Anytime." He took a sip of his beer. "So what are we watching?" She bounced on her toes as she pointed at the table. He laughed as he read the title. "Really?" She nodded excitedly. "Ok. Ghostbusters it is."

The doorbell rang and she bounced over to it. "I'll get it."

She came back a few minutes later with their pizza, all meat for Sam and pineapple and ham for her. They cuddled together as they ate and watched the movie. Sam could feel her relaxing and he was glad. He had flashes of the blonde doctor putting his hands on her and it was driving him crazy.

Andy had her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating faster and faster. "Hey." She said quietly as she looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great." His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. "Are you?"

Her smile seemed sincere as she nodded. "I'm with you so I'm great."

They were practically whispering. Sam moaned when she moved over into his lap and kissed him deeply. He cupped the back of her head as her fingers snaked through his hair.

Their few weeks of dating had also been Sam's last few weeks of healing. Andy moved so she was straddling his hips.

 _"Oh. God."_ She moaned when his teeth grazed her neck. _"Sam."_ He moved to pull away. _"God. Don't stop."_

Between sucking and nipping her neck more he said. "Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart."

She rocked her hips as he continued to gently assault her neck. She finally pulled him back and crashed her lips into his. Sam turned them around and laid her back on the sofa.

"Andy." He pulled back. "We uhh...umm..." He couldn't concentrate with her body moving against his. "We..."

She never thought she'd see him speechless. "Sam. I..." She was panting a little too. "I...want..."

He smiled and nodded. "Me too." Her smile lit up the house.

Sometime later there was a trail of clothes that led back to his room where they were lying tangled up in his sheets and extremely happy.

Andy sighed as she kissed his chest. "That was...amazing."

"Mmm." He kissed the top of her head. "Amazing." Andy woke Sam up the next morning with breakfast in bed. "That shirt looks much better on you."

She tugged on his old Academy shirt. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "Not at all." She sat beside him on the bed. "Actually, I think it's the only thing you should wear from now on." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Yeah. Only this."

They barely made it through breakfast before they made love again. "Sam! You're going to be late."

That didn't stop him and he wouldn't have cared anyway. "I can show up anytime."

He was two hours later than he normally would have been. Andy was working a mid shift so she had plenty of time.

They were standing beside her car trying to say goodbye. "You better tell Frank it's your fault you're late."

He laughed and shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm going to yell him you brought me breakfast in bed with my academy shirt on. He'll forgive me."

"Sam!" She blushed as she swatted him. "You can't tell your boss that."

He flashed his dimples. "I'm not. I'll be telling my best friend that." That got him another swat. "Let me follow you home and take you to work. I'll pick you up and we can grab dinner. Anywhere you want."

She ran her hands up and down his chest. "Sounds great but you do know that I can handle him myself."

He nodded. "I know. I just want to take you out tonight." It wasn't a total le and he knew when she raised her eyebrow she could see through it. "I do but yes, I can't help wanting to make sure that you're ok." He shrugged. "It's my job."

She loved that about him. "Ok. Dinner. I'll think about where."

He followed her home then drove her to work, actually walked her in. Her fellow nurses awed when they kissed. The blonde doctor wasn't impressed and Sam watched him for several long seconds. He won the stare down and watched the doc retreat.

Andy tugged on his arm. "I'll be fine babe. As soon as I do my rounds I'm going to report him."

Sam wrapped her in a hug. "Call me, anytime." He kissed her chastely. "I'll see you tonight."

She wasn't going to let him get away like that so she pulled him into a staggering kiss. "Have a good day."

He whistle low as he waved and backed away. As soon as he disappeared she war bombarded with questions. When asked how it was she sighed and said. "Heavenly."

Sam practically ran in to work, his friends in Jerry's office all wearing the same smirk.

Frank joked with him. "Nice of you to finally join us."

He shrugged it off. "I can't help it if she's better looking than you knuckleheads."

They all threw balled up paper at him. Jerry pulled out a file. "So what's going on with the doc and Andy?" He told them and they reacted the same way he did. "This is what I found."

Sam looked through the file and wasn't surprised to see other complaints. "Looks like he's everyone's problem child. He's been moved three times in two years. The hospital's have settled suits after his dismissal."

Oliver had three daughters and the thought made him want to beat the doctor to death. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I promised Andy I would let her handle it." He held up the file. "I'll show her this and let her decide what to do with it."

Sam picked her up after shift and they went to her place so she could change.

It had been a long day and she really didn't feel like going out. "Let's order in." She said as she scooted up onto her kitchen counter.

"Long day?" She nodded as he stepped between her legs. "Sure. We'll stay in. What are you in the mood for?"

Andy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. "You." She said as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Yeah." She licked her lips. "Definitely you."

Sam squeezed her thighs. "You're a bad influence McNally. Don't you know you can't have your dessert until AFTER dinner."

Her fingers worked slowly, unbuttoning his shirt. "I thought being an adult meant you could break the rules."

He bit the inside of his cheek and laughed. "And here I thought that was MY job."

She pushed his shirt off and ran her fingers over his chest. "Maybe YOU are the bad influence then."

He moved in closer and she gasped when they made contact. She was at the perfect level and her scrubs were thin.

Sam's hands slid up under her shirt and he felt goosebumps. "You are so beautiful."

Her shirt went over her head before she could say or do anything.

"Sam." She gasped at his forcefulness. "Sexiest man I've ever seen." She managed as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "Oh god."

Soon her bra went flying across her kitchen and Sam's lips were lavishing her breasts with attention. He lay her back on her counter and pulled off her pants. The smell of her arousal filled the air and made his head swim. He leaned in and kissed her mound through her panties. Andy's hips bucked and she whimpered.

Her panties came off slowly and she stopped breathing in anticipation. Sam kissed his way down her legs as he threw her purple lace boy shorts over his shoulder.

He was kissing his way back up when her doorbell rang. Andy's head popped up. _"Are you serious?"_

"Did we order food and I forgot?" He asked breathlessly.

The doorbell rang again and she said. "No and I'm not expecting anyone." She motioned at her undressed state. "Obviously."

Sam signed, tried to shake off some of the fog. "Ok. Umm." He found his shirt and passed it to her. "I'll go see who's at the door."

Andy was still on the counter when he walked back in. "Who was it?" He held up a bouquet of tulips. "Sam!"

"It wasn't me." He said quietly. "Although I wish it was since you seem so happy." He sat them down next to her and handed her the card.

She was at a complete loss. "I have no idea who these could be from." Her smiled faded when she read the card. "That bastard."

Sam took it and the note read. _**I had a great time in x-ray. Until next time.**_ He growled. "He wants me to hurt him."

Andy threw the card over her shoulder and pushed the flowers off the counter. "I think we were in the middle of something." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Sam." She unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. "I need you."

His shirt fell off her shoulders and the card was briefly forgotten. After the round at her kitchen counter Sam made omelettes then they made love on her sofa. It was late when they finally made it to her bed.

Sam lay with her draped over him, his fingers skating up and down her arm. All he could think about was her and the doctor. He knew she could take care of herself but as a cop and the man that...that was falling in love with her... Well, that was a whole other story. At breakfast he would give her the file.

He barely got any sleep thinking about how this was going to play out. The next morning while they ate he gave it to her.

"Before you say anything, I know you can take care of this. OK? " She nodded. "I just...I want you to know you don't have to alone."

She flashed one of her megawatt smiles. "Thank you. I know it's hard for you. I filled the complaint and I know who to go to with this."

He would have to take what he could get. "Ok. And just so we're clear, if he touches you again I'll shoot him."

Andy laughed even though she knew he was serious. "Fair enough."

Little did any of them know, a doctor harassing a nurse would be the least of their worries. A week had gone by and Luke avoided her at all costs. She'd later find out that Oliver and Jerry had paid him a visit.

She was standing at the nurse's station when a breaking news report came across. "There had been a shoot out with unknown members of the city's 15 Division and unknown assailants. Eye witness reports are coming in that it was a traffic stop gone wrong." Sam was back to full duty and her first instinct was to call him. Then the news caught her attention again. "What resulted in a high speed chase and subsequent shoot out ended with several officers were injured along with the three assailants. All of which are en route to Toronto General."

At the same time a call came through that they were about to be flooded with the injured from the incident. Everyone knew their jobs and started prepping. She tried to call Sam but couldn't get an answer.

Within minutes the ER was chaos. Three officers were shot during the madness and Andy recognized one as a rookie that worked in Sam's division, Dov Epstein. She kept an eye on everyone that came in. Her heart crashed when one of the groups came in had Sam. Sam with his hands on Oliver keeping pressure on his leg. Their eyes met and Andy could see his fear. She ran over and dove in to help.

One of the other nurses tried to pull Sam away but he fought back. Andy wrapped her arms around him and pulled gently. "Come on Sam. You have to move so they can help him." His hands were covered with blood, his best friends blood. "Please Sam. Come on."

Luke ran in and Sam lost it. "No! Not him. Anyone but him."

Andy finally pulled him out of the way. "He may be an asshole but he's one of the best surgeons out there."

He stood by and watched the doctors worked. Andy had him by a sink washing his hands. As they stood there Oliver coded and Sam tried to pull away. "No! No Oliver! Come on!"

Andy held on to him as they watched him being worked on. She prayed to whoever was listening that he pulled through. Not just for Sam and their friends but for his family.

"He's in the best hands. I promise." She didn't let go of him even when Oliver's heart beat came back. "He's stable again."

Sam just nodded and watched his best friend being rushed out for surgery. "Zoe. The girls." His eye caught Zoe running across the waiting room.

Sam pushed away and met her. "Zo."

She hugged him tight after she looked him over quickly. "Are you ok? How is he?"

Sam shrugged. "Yes and I don't know. They just took him away for surgery." He looked around, found Andy and pleaded with his eyes for her help. She didn't waste time going to him. "Not exactly how I wanted you to meet but..."

Andy held out her hand. "Andy McNally, it's nice to meet you. Oliver talks about you all the time."

Zoe was trying to stay calm and the young nurse before her was helping. "Zoe Shaw. He talks about you too. Says you're really good for Sam." Andy blushed. "How is he?"

Andy went into nurse mode. "I didn't assist but I could see what was going on. He suffered a shot to his leg. He lost a lot of blood." Sam looked at his hands. "Sam kept pressure on it from the scene and he saved Oliver's life. There was some trouble when they brought him in. But he was stable when they just took him up for surgery. I'm going to go see how it's going."

Zoe surprised her with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being honest."

Andy didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She smiled a reassuring smile as she turned to leave.

Sam stopped her. "Andy?" She turned around and he pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips. "Thank you."

She caressed his cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I know something."

Jerry, Frank and Noelle soon joined Sam and Zoe. It seemed like hours before Andy came back.

Everyone stood up and she met them with a smile. "He's doing good. The bullet was a through and through. When it entered it hit his femoral artery." Everyone gasped. "But thanks to the pressure that was put on it at the scene he didn't lose as much blood as he could have. Dr. Callaghan repaired the artery and Oliver will make a full recovery. He's going to be in recovery for a couple of hours just to make sure. They'll also going to keep him sedated for a day or two so he won't move and tear the repair."

Zoe threw her arms around her and hugged her for the longest time. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered over and over.

Andy whispered back. "It was all Sam."

Sam was her next target for a hug. Andy left them alone to find out about the other officers, Dov Epstein and Rolando Salvador. They had come through their surgeries well and most of the officers left after the news. Andy left them to wait for their chance to see Oliver.

She was coming out of a room when Sam appeared. "Hey."

She smiled softly. "Hey. Umm. Are you...umm...how are you?"

He sighed heavily. "Thankful. Relieved." He reached for her hand. "Thank you for being there." He twined their fingers together. "I may not have kept it together if it hadn't been for you."

"Just doing my job." She couldn't take credit for anything that happened.

He tugged on her hand and stepped to her. "That was more than just doing your job sweetheart." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You were great."

Her hand went to his chest. "I know I just met him but I love Oliver. And you love him so he's double important."

Sam's dimples came out. "I think I might keep you around McNally."

"Might huh?" She asked playfully as they kissed.

He brushed his nose across hers. "Definitely."

They talked for a few minutes and she said. "I'm off in a couple of hours. Want me to come up?"

He nodded. "I would really like to have you there."

She kissed him quick. "Then I'll be there."

Sam disappeared and she finished her shift. Oliver had been moved to an ICU room not long before she arrived. Everyone was taking a turn seeing him before they left.

Zoe was in the hall with Sam when she walked up. "This is a really good sign."

Happy tears rolled down Zoe's cheeks as she nodded. "They say he's doing good, stable. If he stays that way through the night they'll think about moving him to a real room."

"That's great Mrs. Shaw. " She said without thinking.

Zoe laughed and hugged her. "It's Zoe sweetie. You're family." She looked between Andy and Sam. "You let this one get away Sammy and I'll kick your ass."

Sam laughed and bowed his head. "Yes ma'am." Andy giggled at his blushing face. "I'll do my best."

Andy wrapped an arm around Sam. "Don't worry, if I have anything to say about it he's not going anywhere."

Zoe let them go in to see Oliver next. They even offered to stay with her but she insisted they go home. Her sister had come in to stay with the kids.  
They hugged her goodbye with a promise that they'd be back the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

She could see he was crashing from the adrenaline and was practically staggering. "Want me to drive?"

He could feel the exhaustion taking over so he nodded. "Thank you sweetheart." He handed over his keys. "Probably a good idea. We could stay at your place too if you want. It's a lot closer."

She didn't even argue. "Have you eaten recently?"

"Not since breakfast." He said as he helped her into his truck.

Andy started up the truck then pulled out her phone as they both buckled up. "Pizza?"

He gave her a little dimple. "Sounds good." After she hung up from the order he took her hand. "Thank you. You're the best."

"You're welcome." He nodded off as they drove to her place. When they stopped she gently shook him. "We're here."

He yawned and stretched. "Sorry I fell asleep."

She waved it off and led him into her place. "It's been a long day. Why don't you go shower while we wait for dinner?"

He tugged her down onto the sofa with him. "I'd rather have you with me." He checked his watch. "Shouldn't be much longer."

Andy cuddled into him and they stayed like that until the food came. "Eat. Shower. Bed."

"Yes ma'am." It sounded like a really great plan to him.

She wasn't tired but knew he'd try to stay up if she did. His head barely hit the pillow before he was snoring lightly and holding onto her.

She thought back to seeing Oliver being wheeled in with Sam on the stretcher. It was a dangerous job and it could have easily been Sam. She made a promise to herself that she would make sure he knew every day how much she loved him.

He jolted awake in the middle of the night. "Oliver!"

Andy jolted awake too. "Sam." She touched him carefully. " Sam, it's ok. You were just dreaming ok?"

He scrubbed his face. "Yeah. Yeah. I know." Then he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm ok. Sorry." He kissed her softly. "Guess I was having a nightmare."

"It's ok. It's not a surprise." She snuggled closer. "I'm here if you want to talk."

He always appreciated that she didn't try to make him. "It could've been me. I was supposed to be with Epstein today but Frank made me stay back and finish paperwork. I finished right before it happened. We were going to meet for lunch."

She looked up at him. "You know you did everything right today, right?" He nodded. "Oliver was lucky as hell you were so close. He's going to be ok because of you."

"What would I do without you?" He asked as he moved over on top of her.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's never find out."

They made love and Sam slept through the night without any more problems. Oliver got to go home a week later.

Sam meant what he told Andy when he said he wouldn't go back undercover. They were at the Penny when Donovan Boyd approached him with a job.

Sam was talking to Oliver when Boyd sat down at the table. "Sammy! I've got a job for you buddy." Andy had heard about Boyd before and walked up as he was talking. "As good as you are it shouldn't take more than a few months."

Sam caught her devastated look and quickly said. "Not interested."

Boyd looked genuinely shocked. "But Sammy..."

He kept his eyes on her. "But nothing. I'm barely back from being shot. Plus, I have someone very important to stay for."

Andy smiled brightly and walked around the table to him. "Do you mean it? "

He nodded as he pulled her between his legs, gripping her hips. "Absolutely. I don't want that life anymore. I want one here, with you."

She kissed him passionately until their friends cleared their throats. Boyd couldn't talk him into the UC job but convinced him to help with a surveillance job. Andy was working long hours to get a four day weekend so they could take a trip.

Sam missed the undercover work, no denying it. But his life with Andy was well worth it. He was glad this one came up so he could save up a little extra for the extended weekend away with her. They were taking a short trip to Key West.

The flight wasn't long but Sam had had too much coffee before they left. He kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Andy didn't hesitate to follow him. She looked around before pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

He couldn't believe what just happened. "McNally, what _are_ you doing?"

She smiled devilishly as she crashed her lips into his. There was no way to move but he staggered a little anyway.

She said breathlessly as he kissed her neck. _"Thought we could maybe join the_ _mil_ _e high club."_

She never ceased to amaze or surprise him. "Jesus sweetheart. We can barely move in here."

Andy raised an eyebrow and cupped his growing member. "Are you saying no?"

He scoffed and pressed himself into her. "Hardly." He looked around. "But we're going to have to be a little creative."

That didn't bother her at all. Being creative with Sam was one of her favorite things.

Andy didn't waste time sliding her hand into his jeans. He was throbbing and that turned her on even more. _"Sam."_

He kissed her as he slid her pants down, happy that she wore yoga pants. With her thong moved to the side he tested her readiness. "Shit Andy." She was soaked already. _"How long have you been thinking about this?"_ He whispered in her ear as he turned her back to him.

Andy gasped when she felt him slide between her and his tip entered her. "All day."

He pulled her back against him and began to move. "You are so fucking beautiful "

It was fast and hot, both climaxed at the same time. Sam had to keep his hand over her mouth so no one would hear her.

They recovered quickly and he cleaned them up. Since he was closest to the door he cracked it to see if it was clear. A woman that had been eyeing him when they boarded was waiting and smiling. That was until Andy walked out too. Sam took her hand and they walked back to their seat. The flight attendants have them disapproving looks as they passed out drinks and snacks.

They wanted something small and not commercial so after a lot of searching they went with a cottage at the Kona Kai Resort.

Sam's favorite part of the trip was Andy spending it in a bikini. They didn't arrive until late in the afternoon so after dinner they spent the night on their private patio relaxing. Every second they had was spent either on the beach or seeing a few of the sites. Also making love every chance they could. It was the best vacation either had ever had.

Andy had been battling with nausea and fatigue for a few days. She finally confided in Traci and didn't like the look or suggestion her best friend gave her.

Traci finally convinced her to let a doctor run a few tests and draw some blood. They did it quietly and had the results sent to them. They found a quiet corner in the lounge and tried to eat lunch while they waited.

 _"This can't happen. Not now. "_ Andy whispered.

Traci understood her concern, she'd been there but with different circumstances. "Sam loves you sweetie. It's going to be ok."

She shook her head as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I take my birth control religiously Trac. We've barely been together a year. He's going to be so mad."

Her best friend tried to console her but it didn't work. Traci's phone finally beeped with the results. "Are you ready?" Andy shook her head then nodded. "You..." She squeezed her hand. "You're pregnant Andy."

Her world crumbled at the words that came out of her friend's mouth. _SHE WAS PREGNANT._ _How the hell was she going to tell Sam?_ "Oh god Traci."

Traci held her as she cried. "If he doesn't take it well, I'm here. Hell I'm here even if he _does_ take it well. But you should have faith in him sweetie."

Andy was terrified, they'd been together eight months now. Everything was great but she was sure her news would ruin it all. He'd been working long hours helping Guns and Gangs with another surveillance job. They'd barely seen each other the last couple of weeks which made this even harder.

Traci was with her, holding her hand. "I know you don't want to do this over the phone but you're going to make yourself sick. Just call him."

Andy had been staring at her phone for almost an hour now. Before she talked herself out of it again she dialed his number.

It took a few rings but he finally said. "Hey sweetheart." Sam felt bad about the time he was missing with her but this case was a big deal. Andy hesitated for a second and he knew something was wrong. "Andy? Is everything ok?"

She let out a long shaky breath and said. "I know you're busy and I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you."

He sat down at his desk. "It's ok. I've got time. What's going on?"

Traci nodded and held her hand tighter. "Oh God. I don't want to do it this way. I'm so so sorry Sam." She closed her eyes. "I don't know how this happened." Sam's stomach was churning. He couldn't imagine what had her sounding so desperate. "Sam, I...I'm...p...pregnant."

That was _not_ what he was expecting. _Had_ _he_ _heard_ _wrong?_ "What?"

Now that it was out she felt a little better. "I... I'm pregnant."

"Uhh. OK." He stood up and moved to the middle of the bullpen, his brain could not process what she'd said. He stood there, silent for a few seconds. "Ok. I'll uhh...I'll...call you later." He hung up before she could say anything else.

Andy sat her phone down on the table beside her lunch.

Traci could tell it wasn't good. "What did he say sweetie?"

She looked up with the saddest eyes. "He said ok and that he'd call me later." Now she was glad that she hadn't moved in with him yet. "I...I think..." She choked back a sob. "I think it's over Traci."

Her best friend held her, reassured her that it wasn't and that Sam loved her.

He was still standing in the middle of the bullpen staring at his phone when his friends walked up. All three had been watching since he sat down.

They voted Oliver to be the one to speak. "Sammy? Brother, are you ok?"

Without thinking he said. "Andy's pregnant."

They hadn't expected that but quickly recovered with congratulations. "That's great brother!"

When he didn't say anything Oliver spoke again. "Sammy, What did you say to her when she told you?"

He still kept his eyes on his phone. "I umm..." He looked up. "I said ok and that...that I'd call her later."

Three hands slapped him in the back of the head and it didn't seem to faze him.

They all knew Sam loved Andy so his behavior was confusing. "You guys are ok right?" He nodded. "You still love her right?" He nodded again. "And you want a future with her right?" Frank asked.

Sam had dreamt of it: a house, a dog, Sunday's in the park and a couple of kids that looked like them. "Yeah. I uhh...I just...I didn't... I didn't think it would be this soon."

Jerry had a ready made family with Traci and Leo and he couldn't be happier. "Sammy, you gotta call her. Hell! You need to go SEE her. She's probably freaking out right now."

Frank and Oliver agreed then Frank ordered him to take some time off. "You need a break. Go talk to her then take her out to celebrate."

It took him a second but then he rushed through a shower and changing. She was still on shift so he went to the hospital after he made a stop.

Andy went back to work but couldn't focus. She was coming out of a room when she saw him at the desk.

Her friend Anna pointed to her and he turned around to see her frozen in place. For once Andy couldn't read him and that scared her. He made his way down the hall and she briefly considered running. Traci saw them and stayed close by for support.

"Hey." He said when he reached her. It sounded lame but he couldn't help it, it was all he could manage.

"Hey." She said back. "What..." She fidgeted with her stethoscope. "What are you doing here?"

He reached for her hand and she gave it. "I needed to see you. I hope that's OK." Andy nodded. "Are you umm...how are you...how are you feeling?"

"I don't know Sam." He could see she was barely holding herself together. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. And I know you're mad. I know I've ruined everything for us and..."

He pulled her to him. "No. God no Andy. I know I screwed that up but...Andy, I can't even express how happy I am." He looked down and touched her stomach. When he looked back up he was smiling. "We're having a baby."

She was extremely surprised. "You don't hate me?"

He laughed and kissed her hard. "No sweetheart. I could never hate you. Not for giving me a son or daughter. For making me the happiest man in the world." Now she was laughing through tears.

Sam was happier than he ever thought he could be. They stood in the hall kissing and whispering things until Traci interrupted. She had taken a temporary job while one of the other nurses was out on leave.

"Swarek, take her home. Celebrate." She gave Andy her things and gently pushed them towards the exit.

When they got to his truck he said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Home." Was her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke before Andy the next morning. He was surprised he'd slept at all considering the news he'd gotten the night before. Andy was pregnant and he couldn't be happier regardless of how he'd initially taken the news. They'd talked for a while about it and she seemed as happy as he was.  
He moved a little so he could lay on his side and look at her, his hand rested on her stomach.

"You know there's not anything to feel yet." She mumbled against his neck.

He chuckled softly as he pulled back a little and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know but I can't help it. I'm…..excited."

She cuddled closer and kissed his neck. "I love you and so am I. I know we really haven't talked about our future but..."

He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her. "I've never imagined a future with anyone but you."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Me either Sam. Not like this. I'm so happy."

He showed her how happy he was as they made love. After breakfast he dropped her at the hospital before going to the station. Their friends insisted on celebrating that night so he picked her up from work.

A few nights later they were relaxing on his sofa with Pad Thai and a movie. "I've been thinking..." She looked at him with the sweetest smile. "About our living situation." She continued to smile and chew on her lip as he said. "We could pick one of our houses or find a new one to start our new life. What do you think?"

She'd been thinking about it more than ever. "Well..." She stirred her food around. "My place isn't big enough for a family." She smiled goofily. "I love it here. I think we could make it work." She shrugged. "It at least has two rooms. I mean...I don't know..."

"Ten." He said.

She looked confused. "What?"

He looked dead serious as he said. "Ten kids. At least ten kids." He laughed as her mouth hung open. Hooking his finger under her chin he closed it. "OK. Maybe not ten but definitely more than one."

It took her a second to recover. _"We're going to need a bigger house."_ She said a little breathlessly.

That's when they decided to sell both of theirs and buy a new one. Each made a list of requirements: no stairs, big back yard, two car garage, at least four bedrooms with room to add on.

It took a couple of months but they finally found one in The Beaches. It was a beautiful ranch: no stairs on the inside, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a large kitchen with an open view into the living room and dining room. The back yard was a big selling point too, the best part being the wrap around deck and pool.

Andy was very happy with the house. "I could see having those ten kids here."

Sam hmm'd in agreement. "It is pretty perfect."

They signed the papers and a month later they found out they were having a boy, Aiden Michael. Andy didn't seem to be in a rush to get married. Sam could only guess it was because she didn't want to be pregnant in the pictures. He thought she looked absolutely amazing. It was Sam's birthday and Andy had gotten reservations at his favorite steak house. Dinner had been excellent and now they were having dessert. Before she knew it he was on one knee.

"Don't ask me because I'm pregnant Sam." She said teary-eyed.

He was on one knee, ring held up, in the middle of their favorite restaurant. "Sweetheart, I'm asking because I love you. Because you're pregnant with our baby. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Sam." She wiped her eyes, her emotions were all over the place. Being eight months pregnant kind of did that apparently. "That's all I want too."

He raised an eyebrow and flashed his dimples. "So that's a yes?"

She laughed through the tears and nodded. "It's a hell yes."

Sam slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. "Hell yes indeed." He kissed her stomach before returning to his seat.

"I love you Sam Swarek." She said with a huge smile.

"And I love you Andy Swarek." He said as he rubbed her stomach. "Both of you."

After dinner they went for a short walk then went home. Andy was getting near her due date and they were doing everything they could to help it along. She had planned to work as long as she could but that ended when a patient got loose from his restraints and knocked her down.

The last week leading up to her date Sam took off. He didn't want to risk being on a call when the time came. She went into labor the day after she was supposed to and Aiden Michael graced the world with his presence. Andy had never seen Sam smile so much.

He walked around the living room with their son talking to him as he cradled him in his arms, bouncing him gently. "Hey buddy. You're doing pretty good with this eating thing." They had decided to breast feed. They were warned it might be difficult in the beginning but Aiden seemed to be doing fine. "Mommy and I are so proud of you. We love you so much."

Andy watched her two favorite men walk around. He hadn't said much but Andy knew he was scared. His childhood had been pretty crappy and he was scared that he would screw things up. She assured him on a daily basis that he was nothing like his father.

She took a few pictures as he walked around. "You two look very handsome."

Sam turned to face her, full dimples. "Hear that buddy? Your gorgeous Mommy thinks we're handsome." Aiden gurgled and he said. "Yeah. We are pretty lucky." He went back to the sofa and sat beside her.

Andy kissed both of them. "I'm the lucky one."

After his first week home they took him to the station and hospital to see everyone. Then they took him to meet his Aunt Sarah and family. Sarah went crazy as soon as she saw her nephew.

"Guys!" She practically squealed. "Oh my god! He looks like both of you." Caressing his head she said. "Look at all of that hair."

Andy sat the car seat on the breakfast bar and Sam got him out. "I think your Aunt Sarah wants to see you little man."

Sarah took him and walked over to a chair. "You are so handsome." Aiden gurgled and she laughed. "Great job you guys."

Sam and Andy cooked dinner while Sarah entertained the little one. Her husband, Greg came home with their two, Kiley 8 and Jordan 10. Both immediately fell in love with their new cousin.

Their third day there Sarah asked. "Have you guys made any wedding plans?"

Both shook their heads and Sam said. "We're not rushing."

Andy squeezed his hand. "It's mostly my fault. I didn't want to get married while I was pregnant. But…..I'm definitely ready to start making plans."

Sam smiled from ear to ear. "Really?" She nodded. "Great."

She knew that would make him happy. Sarah pulled out a calendar and a note pad to start making plans. Andy had been in love with Sarah's back yard since the moment she saw it. "Sis, do you think we could have it here? You know how much I love the back yard. And it definitely won't be anything huge. Just our little family."

Sarah was practically bouncing in her seat. "Like you have to ask! Of course you guys can have it here. We can even cook the food here and I have a friend that can make your cake."

Andy could feel Sam's excitement, it matched her own. "When do we want to do this?"

"As soon as possible." Was his answer.

They decided since they were doing everything on their own and since it was going to be small that they could have it arranged in a month. By the time they went back home all the arrangements had been made.

Sam held her hand as they drove back home. "What about our honeymoon?"

She'd thought about it and said. "I definitely think we should wait for any kind of trip until Aiden is a little older. Maybe Sarah wouldn't mind keeping him for that night and we could get a room there."

He kissed her knuckles as he watched their little boy in the mirror. "I know she would jump at the chance."

When they got home they passed the word to all of their friends about the wedding at the end of the month. She started dress shopping a few days later with Traci. "Would you be my Maid of Honor Trac?"

"Uhh. Of course! Like you have to ask." Her best friend said.

She laughed because she'd been hearing that phrase a lot. Sam wasn't having as easy of a time picking the one to stand up for him. He'd known all three men for too many years. He also knew they'd all be fine with his decision.

It was his first day back and he was in the locker room getting ready when Oliver walked in. "Hey brother! Good to have you back."

They shook hands and Sam said. "I didn't know it was going to be this hard to come back. I haven't even been gone two hours and I want to call her already."

Oliver understood so he said. "Call her then. It's perfectly normal. I nearly drove Zoe crazy and we've done this three times so far."

As Sam picked up his phone it beeped and it was a picture message from Andy. She'd taken a "selfie" with Aiden and the message read. _**We love you. We miss you. Be safe.**_

He smiled and sent back. _**I love and miss you both so much. I promise I'll be careful.**_

Oliver clapped him on the back. "I think you're going to be ok brother."

"Hey Ollie." He called as his friend turned away. When he looked back he said. "Would you be my Best Man?"

Oliver smiled like a fool. "Absolutely brother! I'd be honored."

It was settled and he felt relieved when the other guys said they should celebrate. He stopped at the Penny for one beer then headed home. Andy knew he'd be a little late so she timed dinner just right and was taking it out of the oven when he walked in.

"Babe, it smells amazing." He walked in and took her in his arms. "You didn't have to do this. I would've made dinner."

She appreciated that he wanted to take care of her. "You worked all day. I wanted you to have a home cooked meal when you came back." Aiden gurgled and she smiled. "I think little man has missed his daddy today."

Sam walked over and picked him up. "Daddy missed him too." He kissed his son's forehead. "Both of you. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

He sat down at the bar and she sat beside him. "I can only imagine."

His voice cracked a little. "I'm missing things Andy."

She shook her head and turned his face towards her. "Sam, he's only a couple of weeks old and you are the best father on the planet. He knows you love him." Aiden gurgled and smiled a little as if he knew Sam needed it. "See?"

He kissed her then Aiden again. "I just don't want him or you to _ever_ feel like you guys aren't number one in my life."

"Not possible Sam Swarek. We know how lucky we are." They sat there for a few minutes huddled together. "Come on. I made your favorite for dinner."

Andy's lasagna was cooking show worthy and he usually ate half of the pan by himself. "I love you. It's the perfect meal for a pretty good day."

She brought Aiden's seat over then brought Sam's food and a beer. "Did you decide?"

He nodded as he ate a bite. "Ollie."

Any of the guys would have been a perfect choice but she wasn't surprised that it was Oliver. After dinner Sam gave Aiden a bath, she fed him and they put him to bed together.

Sam stood over his sleeping son, holding his wife close. "He really is perfect."

Andy couldn't agree more. "He looks so much like you. He's definitely going to have your dimples."

"I never imagined a life like this before. He's only been here a couple of weeks but I can't imagine my life without him." He was practically whispering.

She knew he'd relax after a while. "You are the best. You don't have to worry about being without him."

"You know it's both of you right?" He turned her so she was facing him. "Both of you have changed my life in ways I can never explain."

She kissed him sweetly. "I know because you've both done the same for me."

On Sam's days off they would go up to Sarah's to get things set up for the wedding. The end of the month came quicker than they had expected. Andy had all of their clothes packed up by the time Sam got home for work. They ate dinner then drove up to St. Catharines.

The back yard had been transformed into something out of a fairytale. A gazebo had been built for them to stand in and lights hand been strung threw it and leading up to the house. Large and small candles had been set around the make shift dance floor. Apparently Sarah decided to add a few things as a surprise. White and purple silk orchids were strung through the lights as well. The chairs had been set up and an aisle had been laid down for them.

"It's absolutely beautiful Sarah." Both of them said as they looked around.

They spent a little time talking with Sarah and Greg then went to bed. Everyone started arriving the next day around 2:00. The ladies whisked Andy off to a room so they could help her get ready. Sam and the guys were in the den getting ready, not that he had to do much.

They went with plain and simple; Andy's dress was ivory, knee length and tied behind her neck. Sam wore a black pants, black, jacket, and a white button up shirt. By 5:00 they were ready to walk down the aisle. Frank walked Andy down the aisle to the love of her life.

He'd seen the dress but not on her. "You look….beautiful sweetheart." His voice was so full of emotion.

"I love you Sam." She kissed him passionately. "My sexy husband. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

The ceremony was short and ridiculously romantic as they each said their own vows. Sam was never much of a dancer but he knew he would need to for this day. He only didn't dance because he thought he looked foolish. But when Andy smiled and laughed as they spun around the floor he didn't care. She was happy and that was all that mattered to him. Sarah sent them off for a night alone and they had a great time.

Andy got her first scare of Sam being injured about six months later. He was on patrol with Dov when they got a call for a silent alarm at RBC Royal Bank on Kingston. They were the first on the scene and as they were pulling up the robbers were trying to exit. Needless to say bullets started flying. Sam tackled Dov as he fired his gun and took a bullet to the shoulder. Other units had arrived and joined the fire fight until the robbers fell back into the bank.

Dov gently rolled Sam over and called into his radio. "Officer down! I repeat, Officer down."

Oliver ran over to find his best friend bleeding. "Sammy!" It wasn't hard to tell where he was shot since there was a pool of blood under his shoulder. "The medics are 3 minutes out brother. Can you hold on for me?"

Sam felt the immense burn as soon as the bullet hit him. The other alternative was Dov taking it to the head. This was probably some of the worst pain he'd ever felt. "Shit! Ollie! How bad is it?"

Oliver had been checking the wound, worried because it wasn't a through and through. "It's still in your shoulder brother."

The medics were on scene now but they were too close to the building so Oliver and Dov had to move him. Caroline, their favorite medic, was there and began working immediately. "We've got to get him out of here."

Oliver looked to Noelle who had just arrived. "Someone needs to go get Andy."

"I'm on it." She responded.

Andy had just finished changing Aiden when she heard a knock at the door. Even though she wasn't expecting anyone she didn't think it could be bad until she opened the door. "Noelle?"

This was a notification she'd only had to do three times in her career. "Andy, he's ok but …..there…" Andy ran back inside and started grabbing things so she followed her and began helping her. "He was shot in the shoulder. He saved Dov. They're taking him to TG."

Andy climbed into the back of the cruiser with Aiden and called Traci, who she knew was on duty in the ER. All she said was. "Sam's been shot."

Traci had heard there was an incoming trauma and that it was a police officer that was involved. "I'll make sure I'm with him."

Andy thanked her and sat back as Noelle flew through the city to get her to her husband. Oliver had called Zoe and to Andy's surprise and happiness she arrived at the same time. They ran in together as Sam was being rolled in.

He grabbed Andy's hand. "I'm ok sweetheart. I promise. Ok?"

Andy kissed his forehead as she cried. "I love you Sam. You better be ok."

He disappeared into a room and Andy watched as they went to work on him. She held Aiden close as he cried. Soon Oliver, Dov, Frank, and Jerry arrived, joining the others as they waited to hear about their friend.

Andy said silent prayer after silent prayer while she watched her husband. Traci came out a little while later. "He's stable. They are going to have to take him up for surgery. Some bullet fragments are stuck in his Scapula. You can see him before he goes up."

She walked into his room and he smiled groggily. "Hey beautiful."

She held back the tears as she walked over and took his hand, "You missed this place huh?"

He laughed and winced a little. "I was hoping to get you to break out your candy striper outfit."

"Ass." She swatted him lightly. "You …."

He tugged gently on her hand. "C'mere babe."

Andy leaned down and kissed him softly. "I was scared."

He caressed her cheek. "For the first time ever, so was I. All I could think about was you and our little boy. I'm going to be ok though."

She nodded because all things considering she knew it wasn't bad. "I know. I love you so much."

He smiled again. "I love you too beautiful." The nurses came in to take him away. "Kiss my son for me."

"I will." She called out as they rolled him out.

A few hours later Traci came out to tell her that he came through surgery with no issues and he'd be in a room in twenty minutes. She argued about staying but Sam assured her he would be ok and it would be better to take Aiden home.

Sam went home two days later. He sat on the sofa holding Aiden against his chest as he slept. "I love you so much. You're never going to have to worry about me not being around."

Andy came in with his lunch and sat beside him. "You got the best daddy in the world buddy." She sat his plate on the table and took Aiden so he could eat. "You don't know what superheroes are just yet but your daddy is one."

Sam shook his head at her silliness. "I umm…..I've been thinking a lot about this. Of course we make the decisions together and I wouldn't make it official without you."

She could tell it was serious. "What's going on?"

He turned a little so he was facing her, his hand moved to Aiden's head. "I want a gold shield."

That surprised her. "You want to go to the D's?" He nodded. "But you love being a street cop."

"I know." He said as he let out a long sigh. "But I love you two more. I don't want you to have to worry anymore and I don't want him or any of our children to ever have to see me in the hospital."

She knew he was serious. "If this is what you want to do I've got your back."

He felt relief for the first time in days. "Get used to seeing a lot of me McNally."

She laughed and shook her head. "That's Swarek to you."

When Sam went back to work a week later he told Frank what he wanted. Six months later he was wearing the gold shield.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam found that although he missed the streets he loved being a detective. He had more time at home with Andy and Aiden and he was in less danger. He also partnered up with Jerry a lot, reminding him of how much fun they had when he'd been in uniform. A case they caught brought some very interesting evidence to them. A nurse, Amanda Simms a nurse at Toronto General, had been killed and at first it looked like suicide. When the Medical Examiner finished she reported that in was in fact Homicide. It appeared that she'd over dosed but later bruises showed up around her mouth in the shape of a hand. Also skin and blood were found in her teeth.

"Did you know her?" Sam asked as they talked about the case.

She had been gone for a while but had known everyone before she left. "No. She must be fairly new. Have you guys done interviews yet?"

He shook his head as he took a drink of his beer. "We're going to do that tomorrow. Jer was trying to get me home at a reasonable time."

She smiled big as Aiden waddled over. "Remind me to send Barber a batch of his favorite cookies."

Sam laughed and picked up his little boy. "Dada."

He kissed his cheek. "Hey buddy. Have fun with Mommy today?"

Aiden squeezed his nose and giggled. "Mama."

Sam smiled at his wife. "We love her don't we buddy."

"Wuv." Aiden giggled.

Andy kissed both of them and said. "I love you guys too."

After dinner they gave Aiden a bath and put him to bed before going to their room. Once they got settled Andy said. "Is there any evidence?"

Sam loved talking cases out with her even though she wasn't a cop she always gave him another insight. "Yeah. There was a couple of blonde hairs and blood and skin in her teeth. It's going to take a while to get anything back. We just have to hope it's a one-time thing."

They were cuddled up in bed as they talked. She shifted and looked up at him. "You guys will find him before he can do anything else."

"I hope so. I really hope so." He said before he kissed her.

The next morning Sam and Jerry went to Toronto General to talk to people that had work with Amanda Simms. She had started a week after Andy went on maternity leave. She worked hard, everyone liked her, and she had a boyfriend but no one knew his name. After the hospital they went to her apartment.

Her place was spotless and barely looked like she lived there. "Either she was a minimalist or she hasn't unpacked everything."

Jerry called from her room. "Hasn't unpacked. Her closet is full of boxes. And no sign of the boyfriend."

"Same here." Sam called out. "Her fridge is practically empty. He obviously never came here."

Jerry was back in the living room. "I'm going to get CSU to come through here and see if there's even a hint of him. I'm with you though, doesn't look like he was ever here."

They searched the databases for any other murders resembling hers, four more were found. Sam read through the files and his heart stopped. He jumped up and ran to his office leaving Jerry calling after him.

"Sammy!" He grabbed the file out of his desk and ran back to the interview room they'd been using. He started flipping through everything. Jerry watched his best friend act like a mad man. "Brother, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up at Jerry and said. "You're not going to believe this." He laid out everything. "Dr. Luke Callaghan worked with the other four victims as well."

"Dear God." He said breathlessly as he read over everything. "Sammy, they found blonde hair on Amanda."

Sam flipped furiously through the papers. "We haven't gotten anything from the lab yet either."

Jerry called the supervisor on shift to see if they could put a rush on the evidence. "The earliest I can have the results is in the morning Detective."

"Thanks Sophia. I appreciate it." He hung up and looked to Sam. "Is he still at TG?" Sam nodded. "We didn't interview him."

"No." He started dialing the hospital. "I'll see if he's there." After a bit of a run around Sam found out that the good doctor was out of town for a conference. "He left the morning Amanda was found and he won't be back for a week."

They took what they had to Frank. "It's compelling but….."

Sam and Jerry were a little surprised and said at the same time. "Compelling?"

He'd known both of these men for years, since the beginning of their careers actually. "I'm behind you 100% on this. You should know that but we need more. When the results come back as Callaghan we'll pick him up."

They finally agreed and went back to the interview room to go over everything again. "He's never left anything behind. The other four also initially were believed to be suicides. We've _got_ to get those results."

Jerry had never been more anxious or on edge. "Sammy, go home. See the family. We can't do anything else until tomorrow anyway."

He knew Jerry was right but it didn't _feel_ right. They had to get justice for all of the women. "Yeah. Ok but you call me as soon as you get word."

Sam went home a little later and shared everything with Andy, neither slept well that night. Jerry called first thing the next morning. "We got him Sammy."

Sam was already dressed for work, he'd given up around five. "I'm on my way." Andy followed him to the kitchen and helped get his lunch and stuff together. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you. I'll keep you posted."

"Ok. I love you too and be careful." She walked him to the door and kissed him one last time before he left.

Once Frank saw the results he gave Sam and Jerry the go ahead to have the doctor picked up. They called the authorities in Buffalo to have him arrested. An hour later they were notified that Dr. Luke Callaghan had crossed the border back into Canada the night before.

"Shit." Sam slapped the desk. "He knows something Jer."

Jerry paced the interview room. "I don't know brother. He's arrogant as hell, arrogant enough to think he's not going to get caught. Which is a plus for us."

Sam started pacing the other side of the room. "We've got to move now."

They started making the necessary calls, Jerry to get surveillance on his house and the hospital. And Sam to high end hotels to see if he'd checked into any. They got the call at lunch that Callaghan was at home. Sam and Jerry rushed over and they had him in custody within minutes. It unnerved Sam at how easily he surrendered. Once they got him back to the barn they put him in an interrogation room.

Luke smiled the entire time Sam and Jerry interrogated him, not answering a single question. Finally he said. "Tell me Officer, I mean Detective Swarek, how is that lovely wife of yours?" Sam flinched internally but didn't respond. "I hear motherhood suits her. She seems to be enjoying giving up her career. What does she do all day?" Sam still didn't answer. "For instance, what is she doing today while you are here?" Sam knew he was being baited but had no worries. "Come on Swarek. Humor me. Where is she?"

He said confidently. "At home."

His insides clenched at the evil grin as the doctor said. "Are you sure about that?" Sam nodded. "Would you be willing to bet their lives on that?"

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer and he jumped up. "You son of a bitch. I will kill you if anything has happened to them."

Luke laughed and shook his head. "You don't have it in you to kill in cold blood."

On the other side of the glass Frank had officers scrambling to find Andy and Aiden. Sam walked around the table and leaned down in his face. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I would do anything for my family."

His phone beeped a few minutes later and he stepped back to look at it. A message from Jerry. **The family is fine. Nail the bastard.**

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as his partner joined him with the files. "Why don't we talk about these women?" Jerry laid out pictures as Sam called out their names. "Victoria Jenkins. Melissa Hanson. Jessica Vance. Claire Smith. And last but not least Amanda Simms."

Luke scanned the pictures, his smile never faltering. "Beautiful women."

It was taking all they had not to beat the life out of his smug ass. "They're also dead women." Jerry laid out their morgue and crime scene pictures. "But you already knew that."

He laughed smugly. "I'm getting bored gentlemen."

Sam wanted to punch him. "That's fine. We don't actually need a confession from you." He walked around to Luke's side and put Amanda's picture right in front of him. "You slipped up." The flinch was barely noticeable. "You left a little of yourself behind." Luke scoffed until Sam put the evidence bag and report in front of him. "It's amazing what one little hair can give up."

Jerry smiled as the look on the doctor's face turned to rage. "Our lab pulled DNA from it and matched it to yours."

The smile came back almost instantly. "I worked at the hospital with her. It could've happened at any time."

Jerry and Sam nodded. "Very true _but_ it's not the only thing you left." Jerry held up the picture of Amanda's front teeth. "She bit your finger as you tried to hold her mouth closed and force pills down her throat. We got blood and skin."

Sam took his place beside Jerry again. "So like I said, we don't even need you to confess." They stacked the files together and stood up.

They stopped when Luke said. "Don't you want to know why?"

They shook their heads. "Not really. You did it and we can prove it. That's all we need."

Sam had opened the door and they were walking out when he said. "There are more than five."

In the end he confessed to a total of ten murders in three other cities. Sam and Jerry contacted the precincts in the other cities and passed the information on.

Andy was waiting for Sam on the couch when he finally came home, it was almost three in the morning. "Hey babe."

He sighed and sat down heavily beside her. "Sweetheart."

They kissed and he buried his face in her hair. "You hungry?"

He shook his head and mumbled. "Ate at work." She wrapped her arms around him and laid back so they were lying down. He kept his face buried in her hair as he shifted so he was on top of her. "I like this a lot."

Andy smiled a little and kissed the top of his head. "Me too."

They laid there quietly for a while, Sam using her comfort to relax and try to leave his day behind. She felt him shift but didn't open her eyes until she heard. "I love you."

It was the most serious she'd ever seen him look. "I love you too."

The kiss started out slow, he didn't mean to be forceful but soon they were naked and making love on the sofa. He collapsed on her as they were recovering and said. "I'm sorry."

She kissed him quiet. "Don't be. It was amazing."

He smiled sweetly and kissed her deeply before laying his head on her chest again. He was quiet for a while then said. "He tried to use you guys to shake me."

She figured it had to be something like that. "He's a sociopath and because of you and Jerry he'll never see the light of day again."

He nodded because he knew it but it didn't keep him from worrying. They finally went upstairs and fell asleep. Sam didn't go in until later the next day so he could spend some time with Aiden.


End file.
